


Love in the ice

by rivaillejaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M, Mpreg, curious maccachin, porn with a plot, viktuuri, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaillejaeger/pseuds/rivaillejaeger
Summary: As in Yuuri is as clueless as ever, maccachin is weirdly obsessed with Viktor's stomach. And Yuuri's mom is surprisingly great at catching hints.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my crappy summary and any grammar errors, this is my first time doing a chaptered fic.. wish me luck and please look forward to future chapters! Thanks for reading!! xox vkusno

  
Yuuri had decided to stay late after practice to work on a few more moves, urging Viktor to go before him, and that he would meet him when he finished. However, Yuuri hadn't expected his mother to pester him about helping around the resort. Insisting that he be the one to deliver the fresh towels since he came so late. “I'm gonna be late mom! I'm supposed to meet Viktor.” Yuuri whined as he came rushing through the small hallway of the resort, mouth open as puffs of air left his lips. He could already hear his mother laughing, she already knew exactly why her son was in such a rush. Just to mess with him, she had asked the boy to deliver fresh towels to the customers.

Of course he was hurrying cause he had promised Viktor a relaxing dip in the springs after he had finished practicing, yet here he was running errands for his mother instead. He knew Viktor had already entered the springs due to the neatly folded clothes that his coach had worn previously lying on the table beside him. The male only had a few more bundles to deliver before he could join his boyfriend in the hot bubbling water.

Yuuri nearly threw the last few at the customers doors before he bolted for the springs outside, ignoring the disgruntled looks he received while bustling through the room to reach the outside springs, it was sort of his and Viktor’s place by now. Yuuri took no time at all in shedding his clothes, the chilly wind not bothering him as his full focus was on getting in the water with his beloved boyfriend..

“Ah well if it isn't my ever so adorable but late katsudon” Viktor joked as he rose from his position to meet his dear Yuuri just as he was entering the water, taking not even a second to envelope his arms around Yuuri's neck.  
“I'm so sorry Viktor! M-my mom had me—Omff” Yuuri was cut off by a very soft pair of moist lips meeting his own, almost instantly the raven melted into the kiss as a beautiful mewl met his ears, his arms snaking around the silver haired male’s waist. His cheeks already shaded a soft pink and not simply because of the heat.

“Don't you dare start apologizing Yuuri, you were barely 15 minutes late.” Viktor laughed against his boyfriend’s lips as he rested his hands on the Japanese male's nape. “I just didn't want you to wait too long Viktor..” the younger of the pair murmured as his gaze fell upon the Russian male’s lips once they pulled apart, already missing the warm flesh against his own. “A-at least let me make it up to you Viktor…” By the vibrant blush currently on Yuuri's face, Viktor could tell he wasn't taking about his skating either.

“But this is so public Yuuri..You're usually so cautious… what changed your mind?” Viktor asked with a curious glint well paired with a satisfied smirk. “I just thought I owe you at least this much for being so late.. I know how much you like things like this.. also I kinda wanted to try it myself.” It was definitely an invitation that Viktor couldn't fathom denying. It was needless to say he wanted it, and bad.

The Russian raised a brow at Yuuri's confession, he knew Yuuri was curious but never would he have expected the male’s curiosity to reach this level, not that he could complain. “You know I love you right? my delectable katsudon.” The silver haired male whispered as Yuuri closed the space between them, giving a simple nod of his head before his face disappeared into the silky skin of Viktor’s neck.

“Yuuri.. mmh!.. d-don't you dare stop~” The Russian male moaned as his lover devoured his neck, and just as soon as the sensation begun it had ended, the brunet ceasing his ministrations. Instead he gently yet swiftly turned the older male around so he was now pressed against the edge of the springs. Viktor couldn't deny he loved when Yuuri handled him like this, like he was his property his precious property that he could deal with how he pleased.

The brunet delve back in to give the older male's neck a nibble, soon trailing his lips lower, kissing each inch of porcelain skin that laid before him. Once he made it to Viktor’s lower back, Yuuri gave his back a swift push causing the older to double over and clutch the rocks in front of him, a needy whine leaving his lips as he felt Yuuri’s warm hands spread his fleshy cheeks, soon followed by the wet sensation of his tongue causing him to cry out once again.

“Yuuri I can't take the teasing anymore..” Viktor whined before letting out a loud moan of Yuuri’s name as the brunet’s tongue pushed into his ring of muscles. Viktor was soon reduced to a mewling moaning mess as his lover continued to ravish him with his tongue. “Viktor.. do you think you're ready for more?” The younger of the pair asked teasingly as he lapped at the pink ring of muscles that belonged to his dear coach. His playful inquire simply being met with an annoyed roll of eyes as well as a throaty groan.  
Guess I'll take that as a yes Yuuri chuckled as he watched Viktor eagerly push back against his face, bucking his hips into Yuuri’s hand before letting out another frustrated whine. Yuuri could obviously tell Viktor was beyond fed up with his teasing by the way the older would mumble in Russian, exactly what Yuuri was aiming for.  
Shaky moans and breathy pants blended with the sound of the water beneath them as Yuuri rubbed his already rock hard shaft against the soft yet firm flesh of Viktor’s ass, spreading his cheeks so that his cock fell perfectly between the pair, earning wanton mewls from his dear coach, leaning in to nibble on his ear as continued his dangerous teasing. “Sorry Viktor, you're just too irresistible…” The Japanese male murmured against Viktor's ear as he rolled his hips, drinking in every single moan that left the latter’s mouth. Finally deeming it enough, Yuuri pulled back a bit, rubbing the tip of his cock against his writhing Lover.

“Yuur- Ah!” Just as the Russian was about to complain about the latter teasing, he was cut off mid sentence by the sudden intrusion of Yuuri thrusting into him. “Говно!” Viktor nearly screamed as Yuuri held onto his hip keeping him from squirming from his hold, and also ultimately pushing himself deeper into the older male. “Y-yuuri~ m-move already..” Chuckling in response to his boyfriend’s desperate tone, Yuuri leaned in to gently bite at Viktor's neck as he slowly gained a rhythm, his thrusts being closer and closer before was settled into a steady pace that had Viktor moaning like a paid slut. “Shh Viktor.. you don't want the others to hear you now do you? Or do you want everyone to know who has you so wrecked?”

At times like these it was hard to imagine this was the same timid, nervous Yuuri he'd met before. Of course Viktor wouldn't dare to complain as each side of Yuuri he came to know, he undoubtedly loved. Especially the one who was currently pinning him to the edge of the springs, gripping one of his thighs as he plunged into him.

Yuuri was drowning in each of the delicious moans eliciting from Viktor's parted lips, those lovely sounds only elevating as Yuuri hoisted the older male up, shifting their position so the younger male was seated just below the surface of the water and Viktor was in his lap. “Y-Yuuri~! Ngghh..” The silver haired male moaned as he began lifting his hips in a steady pace, riding the raven head. Viktor was soon reduced to a moaning mewling mess as Yuuri began meeting his hips with thrusts, each one earning a louder moan than the last, soon enough it was Viktor's voice was filling the springs.

By now, Yuuri was sure no one would dare to come near the outer spring, considering the amount of sinful sounds currently spilling from his beloved coach’s mouth, and those sound only elevated when Yuuri angled a particular thrust, purposely ramming into that one spot he knew would have the silver haired male nearly screaming. Yuuri was speechless at how beautiful his lover managed to be in such a disheveled state, his hair sticking to his head, his lips parted in mid silent scream as Yuuri continued to plow into him, the Japanese male couldn't hold himself back when it came to Viktor, leaning up as the older twisted back to meet him half way in a passion filled kiss, full of tongue and muffled moans.

Groaning into Viktor's mouth, Yuuri gently pulled away from the older male before shifting their position yet again, lying Viktor on his back as the younger settled between his milky thighs, guiding himself back inside his lover’s moist warmth as he pushed inside him, reaching one of his hands up to clasp Viktor's as he pounding into him, leaning down to kiss his way up the soft expanse of skin that was Viktor's neck, sensual moans filling his ears as he began sucking on the patch of skin beneath his ear.

“YUU- Agh! AHH! Mmhh—“ Yuuri had to stick his fingers into the older male's mouth to muffle the loud sounds coming from his mouth, he could tell Viktor was already so close. And with a few more thrusts Yuuri could feel the tight grip of his muscled wrapped snug around his cock, followed shortly by a whimpered moan of his name. Yuuri soon followed with a few more hard thrusts inside the older, grunting into the skin of his neck as he came inside Viktor, filling him with his warm seed. Riding out the last blissful moments of their orgasms, Viktor let out a small whine, his arms circling around Yuuri’s neck as he took a deep breath in attempt to even his labored breath, soft pants of air hitting his cheeks as Yuuri tried to as well, soon pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Yuuri.. you never fail to amaze me.. I never thought you had it in you to be so fearless..” Viktor chuckled as he closed his eyes at the kiss, tightening his hold on the Japanese male as the latter squeezed him in return. “Well Viktor.. this is only the start..” Yuuri said in a low tone, sprinkle with bashfulness as well as exhaustion. “I like seeing this side of Yuuri..” The Russian male giggled before earning a whine from his lover. “Viktor.. let's hurry and get out of here before Mari notices we're here.” Yuuri could already hear her teasing now. And that was something he'd rather not deal with right now of all times. “I'll only hurry if you promise to join me in the shower.” Viktor offered in a teasing tone already hearing the whine in Yuuri’s voice however he knew the latter wouldn't dare refuse any time he could spend with him even if it meant yet another possibly embarrassing rendezvous. 


End file.
